The Adventures of Daniel Wolenski: Part 1 of 10
by Knuckx117
Summary: Fox is teaching Krystal how to pilot an Arwing, when a new pilot shows up. Who is this newcomer, and is he trustworthy enough to join the Star Fox Team? Read and Review! Enjoy! Rated PG for mild language and mild violence!
1. The beginning

"They're on me!" said Fox, "I'm getting careless!"  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" said Peppy.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" said Fox as his ship exploded. The high-score screen appeared.   
  
"Why can't I ever get past that level?" said the real Fox, throwing down his controller in anger.  
  
"I keep telling you to go for the silver rings," said Slippy "But you keep going for the laser power-ups!"  
  
"Well, maybe that's because I want my lasers to have enough power to defeat the boss?" said Fox.  
  
"Could you please keep it down?" said Falco, turning away from the Hologram projector, which was currently displaying his favorite show, Heavy Metal Challange. "I'm trying to find out who will win!"  
  
"Hey Slippy. Want to play Super Smash Brothers Melee?" said Fox, turning to Slippy.  
  
"Okay." said Slippy, "just as soon as I'm done fixing ROB."  
  
"Sweet! I love that game!" said Falco, jumping up from his chair. He grabbed a disc, put it in the H.V.P. (Holographic Video Projector), hit record, grabbed his Wavebird Controller, and ran to the gamecube.   
  
"That should do it." said Slippy. "Try it now ROB." Rob moved his arm.  
  
"Affirmitave, I'll get back to work." said ROB as he walked back to the control panel. Just then General Pepper's hologram showed up.  
  
"General Pepper here." said General Pepper. "It seems as though Corneria has become unstable. Sensors indicate that there is a giant monster eating away at the core."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" said Fox in disbelief.  
  
"April Fool's!" said General Pepper. "I've recieved a message from Krystal that she'll be joining the Star Fox Team..." (Fox turned away to prevent General Pepper from seeing him blushing.)"... and someone will need to teach her the basics." Pepper turned to Fox, or rather, his hologram did.   
  
"Fox, is everything okay?" asked Falco.  
  
"Please... Excuse me... for... a moment." said Fox, figting the urge to burst out laughing. He staggered from the room as the others shrugged, and continued to talk to General Pepper. He made it as far as the repair station before he burst out laughing. He continued to laugh all the way to the Arwing Launch room. Fox sank into a chair, still laughing his head off. He got into his Arwing. He then radioed Slippy. "I'm going to look for Krystal." said Fox.  
  
"Okay." said Slippy "See you in an hour or so." Fox tuned in to FoxBox. Kirby was on. He was so absorbed in the show that he didn't notice Krystal pull up a couple dozen miles behind him.   
  
"Fox?" said Krystal, radioing Fox. Fox didn't answer, so Krystal fired a laser at Fox. That got Fox's attention.   
  
"What the hell?" said Fox. it looked like Fox was going to be shot down, but then an unknown ship swooped in seemingly out of nowhere, and deflected the lasers away. 


	2. An Experienced Rookie

The ship did a U-turn and started firing bright yellow lasers at Krystal's ship.  
  
"Whoever that is, he would make a great addition to our team." said General Pepper, "Bring him in!"  
  
"Yes sir." said Fox. He launched a cable that had a very powerful magnet attatched to the end of it. The magnet landed right on the ship. "Okay..." said Fox, "Full throttle, activate." Fox pulled the ship into the Great Fox, and closed the airlock. When the ship opened, out stepped, not an animal, like Fox, Peppy, Slippy, or Falco, but a human.  
  
"Hey, Fox!" said the human, greeting Fox like he was an old friend. "How ya' doing? I'm Daniel Wolenski, but you can jkust call me Dan." Everyone stared at him for a few seconds. Then Krystal broke the silence.  
  
"How can he be that good? He's so young!" said Krystal. "There's no way he can be that good!"  
  
"Oh, by the way... here's my info card." said Dan. He gave Fox a card that had all of his statistics on it.  
  
"Hmm... Let's see," said Fox as he looked at the card Dan had given him. "Codename; Knuckx. On the good side. Human. Personality; mixed. Special Talent; Voice Imitation. Natural Ability: Very Smart. Advantages: Good Manuverability."   
  
"Does anyone want to play Super Smash Brothers Melee?" said Slippy.  
  
"I do!" said Dan "I'm good at that game!" So Daniel turned on the gamecube, beamed up his memory card (which was black), set up Super Smash Brothers Melee, and started playing. They battle was to be a coin battle taking place on the Great Fox, which would last 5 minutes. Dan beat Slippy by 25 coins.  
  
"You're good" said Slippy.  
  
"So are you." said Dan. He turned off the gamecube, and hopped into The Compactor. "I'm going to go see how Bill is doing." Dan flew off into space. As Fox watched, a dozen Venomian fighters approached The Compactor in a circle formation. Daniel fired a Nova Bomb in the center of the formation, and the explosion from the bomb took out all 12 fighters at once.   
  
"I wonder how he does it." said Slippy, scrolling through the song list on his Jukebox. He found the Live & Learn theme. Fox decided to go to the gym to practice martial Arts. About 6 hours later, Dan came back.  
  
"Hey," said Daniel "I'm back!" General Pepper's hologram popped up so sudenly, that Dan fell over.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," said General Pepper, "I didn't know you were there. I have a mission for you. Star Wolf has invaded Fortuna again. You have to defeat him and deactivate the bomb before he blows up our base again." Fox started for his Arwing, but General Pepper stopped him. "Not so fast. You still have to teach Krystal how to pilot the Arwing."  
  
"But who will..." Fox began, but Dan knew what was coming.  
  
"I will!" said Dan, "I have alot of experince in space combat. Let's go!" So they headed for Fortuna to defeat Star Wolf once again. 


	3. Ambushed by Kryssie

"Set coordinates for x2021y1617 a.k.a. Fortuna," said Daniel as they got closer to Meteo. "Check your G-Diffuser systems."  
  
"Falco here. I'm fine." said Falco.  
  
"Slippy here. I'm okay." said Slippy.  
  
"This is Peppy. All systems go." said Peppy.  
  
"I see it up ahead!" said Daniel, "Let's Rock and Roll!" Slippy put on some Rock music. Daniel fell over in his cockpit. "That's not what I meant you frog!" Daniel flew up close to slippy, and shot a laser at him, missing on purpose. "I didn't think that was funny!"   
  
"Sorry." said Slippy. They made it though the Asteroid field with no problem. They converted to All-range mode, but Star Wolf was nowhere to be seen. They decided to take out all the miniture ships comping out of the base. "Why are ships coming out of the base?" They flew artound a bit more.  
  
"A bomb has been planted at the base." said ROB.  
  
"Geez. Can anyone take care of it?" said Daniel, then he heard the Star Wolf theme. "They're here."  
  
"Can't let you do that, Star Fox." said Wolf'O Donnell.  
  
"Andross has ordered us to take you down." said Leon Powalski  
  
"Peppy, long time no see." said Pigma Dengar.  
  
"Andross's enemy is my enemy!" said Andrew Oikonny.  
  
"Just what I need to see. Star Wolf." said Daniel. "Let's take care of these guys first!"  
  
"Fox, your voice sounds... Different." said Wolf. Daniel Cleared his throat, and pressed a button that said 'Visual Contact Off'.  
  
"I had something stuck in my throat." said Dan, imitating Fox's voice. He spit some musuc into a funnel, which closed. Slippy happened to be passing beneath him at that exact moment, and the mucus fell on Slippy's Windshield.  
  
"FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Slippy. Slippy wiped it off with his wipers. Dan recieved a signal from ROB.  
  
"Location Confirmed. Sending supplies." said ROB as he dropped a box in front of him. It contained a Laser Power-up. That eas exactly what he needed. He flew through it, and he now had hyper lasers. He glanced at his radar, and saw a black dot moving toward a green dot. It was Pigma. Dan shot him down with ease.  
  
"My beautiful reward! NOOOOO!!!!!!" yelled Pigma as his ship crashed. Dan looped around and started tailing Andrew. He shot down Andrew after tailing him for a bit.  
  
"Uncle Andross!" yelled Andrew as he met the same fate Pigma had. He swooped down, shot a few worthless ships, and found a gold ring. He then tailed Leon. When Dan shot Leon, Leon looped out of the way.  
  
"Annoying bird, I am the great Leon!" said Leon.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that." said Dan under his breath. He followed Leon all around the base, until a transmission from ROB jerked him back to his senses.  
  
"Danger. 1 minute to explosion." said ROB.  
  
"Peppy, Slippy, Falco, you take Wolf. I'll deal with Leon." said Daniel as he continued to tail Leon. He managed to shoot Leon down also.   
  
"This can't be happening!" said Leon as he too crashed. There was only one more to go.   
  
"There's one more to go!" said Dan as he followed Wolf along with Peppy, Slippy and Falco. They tailed Wolf for a bit. "All together! Hyper Laser Blast Cannon!" They all fired their lasers at Wolf at the same time. It took him down in one shot.  
  
"I can't lose!" yelled Wolf as he crashed into the ground.   
  
"I'll take care of the bomb now!" said Dan as he flew into the base. He grabbed the bomb, flew away, and launched it far away from the base. "All aircraft report!" As the rest of the Star Fox team was reporting in, a ship watched them, cloaked. She needed to wait for just the right moment to strike. "Let's go back to the Great Fox." The Star Fox team turned around. This was the purrfect moment for her to strike. She silently moved toward them. She carefully took aim, then fired a Nova bomb at Dan. "What the hell?" Dan was shot down, and he crashed into the base. When he woke up, he was in a prision cell. He looked down at his belt, and he realised his blaster was missing. He heard footsteps coming from the right. A soft-pink cat walked in. "Are you Katt?"  
  
"Katt???" said the cat, "My name is Kryssie, and I believe that you have just the thing to revive my best friend." 


	4. Fanfic form

If you want to be in my fan-fic, just submit a review with this information below  
  
Fan-fic name:  
  
Good or Evil:  
  
Animal & Animal color:  
  
Personality:   
  
Special Power:  
  
Special Talent:  
  
Special Ability:  
  
Ship's name:  
  
Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
Thank you... 


	5. Escape from Kryssie's Prision

"Is everyone here?" said Fox as he looked around. "Wait a minute. Where's Dan?"  
  
"Where was that other ship going with Dan?" said Slippy as he looked as some photos he had taken. Falco looked over his shoulder. He noticed a ship right in the middle of the screen.   
  
"Slippy, can you enlarge that image?" said Falco. He watched as the image got larger. "Okay, stop." He was able to see the ship clearly. THe ship looked like it belonged to Katt. Falco turned away. "How could she?" Back in the jail cell in Kryssie's headquarters, Dan was still in the cell.   
  
"So Dan, I saw that you have killed my friend, Wolf." said Kryssie.  
  
"You were there? That would explain why I was shot..." said Dan, but he was interrupted by a loud crash from somewhere above them.   
  
"Damn!" said Kryssie, "I forgot I left my dinner on the stove!" And Kryssie dashed off to check on her dinner as Dan heard water hiting the floor above. He got into his bed, and stared at the ceiling, wondering if the Star Fox team had noticed he was gone. He was starting to feel tired.   
  
"Must... not... fall... asleep." muttered Dan to himself. The sleepiness was starting to seep into his brain. His eyelids began to droop.   
  
Dan was working in Mrs. Beach's class when he heard a rumbling noise. He turned around, and a giant pinball came crashing through the wall. He grabbed his backpack and ran. He ran through the 7th grade hallway into the 8th grade hallway. He ran into the south wing where 5th and 6th grade were, and up the stairs. Someone told him that to outrun it, he had to run at 93% the speed of sound. The pinball was thumping up the steps, close behind him. Dan reached his homeroom just as the pinball rolled by. He looked outside, and he saw Bowser, king of all Koopas. They started throwing Koopa shells at each other. A bob-bomb fell out of the sky. He and Bowser looked at each other.  
  
"OH SHI-" KABOOM!!!   
  
"Dan, are you-"  
  
"TRASH CAN PLOTHOLE BLAST ATTACK!" Dan yelled as he jumped onto the person next to him.   
  
"Whoa, man. No need to get all freaked out." said the person next to him. Dan looked at him. It was a bloodhound. Dan pinched himself. It hurt alot.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Dan.  
  
"I'm Blake!" said Blake. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided to join Star Fox." said Dan. He then noticed someone sitting in the cell across from him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sadia Nightmoon." said the icy blue fox, "What are you in here for?"  
  
"General Pepper contacted us to tell us that Star Wolf was invading Fortuna again," said Dan, "He needed the Star Fox team to come defeat them. Fox couldn't come because he still had to train Krystal in flying the arwing, so I decided to lead the team into Fortuna. We managed to defeat the Star Wolf team, but as we were leaving, Kryssie shot me down. All I hope is that the rest of the Star Fox team is coming."  
  
"How are we going to get out?" said Sadia. "I mean, it's not like there's a button right above my head I could press, and we'd all teleport out of here." She sat down in her chair. Dan heard the sound of rock sliding across rock. He looked in front of Sadia's cell, and saw a trap door opening up.   
  
"Sadia, you did it!" said Dan, "Now we can escape!"  
  
"But... how?" said Blake. "We're still in the jail cell."  
  
"I know how." said Sadia, and she created a fire sword. She took it and sliced through the bars of her cell. "Stand back." she warned, "This thing can cut through alot of things." She then sliced through the bars of Dan's cell.   
  
"Let's get out of here." said Dan.   
  
"Yeah!" said Blake.  
  
"I'll go first." said Dan as he jumped into the hole. Blake and Sadia followed. After they had fallen into the hole, the stone they had moved slid back into place. 


	6. The Journey to the Great Fox

Dan, Blake, and Sadia slid a long way down what felt like an icy stone slide. Dan saw a burst of flames coming from his left. He turned his head in the direction of it, but too late. They had rounded a corner, blocking it from view. Dan saw a wide gap in the slide. When they went off the ramp, Daniel made it, and Blake made it, but Sadia fell short, and managed to grab onto the ledge. Dan reacted instantly and grabbed onto the sides of the slide.   
  
"Hold on Sadia!" yelled Dan, "I'm coming!" Dan was slowly moving up the slide. Sadia's hand was slipping. He could hear the rock crumbing beneath Sadia's hand. Dan was almost there, when the rock broke off from the slide. Dan missed Sadia's hand, but he jumped off the ledge, and shot a grappling hook up to the slide. Dan grabbed Sadia's hand, and he started to climb up the rope.   
  
"Thank you!" said Sadia as she kissed Dan on the cheek. Dan blushed, and continued to climb the rope. He reached the top of the rope. He put Sadia on the slide first, then clambered onto the slide himself, reeling in the grappling hook.   
  
"I don't see Blake anywhere!" said Dan as he looked around. "He must have slid ahead of us." Meanwhile, on another slide, a red fox was trying to escape from the guards.  
  
"Get back here!" said one of the guards, "GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"IT WASN'T ME!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!" yelled the red fox. The slide she was on made a left turn, and she saw someone trying to save an icy blue fox. 'Is that Krystal?' she thought to herself, but then one of the guards fired a laser at the red fox, narrowly missing her ear. 'I'd better move it, or I'm going to be caught.' She moved her head down toward the slide, and she moved faster.   
  
"I think I see the light at the end of the slide!" said Dan. Sadia glared at him.  
  
"Can't you think of anything original?" said Sadia as they felt the slide's angle increase.  
  
"It was all I could think of off the top of my head." said Dan as they went off the ramp. The red fox was going off of her ramp at the same time also.   
  
"They're going to catch me!" said the red fox, "Wait a minute, I got it!" She took out her blaster, and shot the ramp. The guards fell into the bottomless pit. As she put her blaster away, she crashed into the two figures she saw earlier. Sadia landed facedown on the ground, Dan landed on all fours, and the red fox landed on top of Sadia. Dan stood up as if nothing had happened, but Sadia had to push the red fox off of her before she could get up.  
  
"Ouch!" said the red fox, "What did I hit?" She noticed Dan and Sadia. "Who are you? Wait, don't tell me. Don't tell me." Dan and Sadia stared at her. Then they heard footfalls behind them. Dan turned around and saw Blake bounding toward them.   
  
"Where were you?" said Blake. "I was worried! By the way, you look like something the cat dragged in."  
  
"I highly doubt that." muttered Dan under his breath. "Want me to show you around?"  
  
"Okay." said Sadia.  
  
"I'm game." said Blake.  
  
"Great!" said the red fox, whose name was Flying Fox. She preferred to be called Jessie. Meanwhile, back on the Great Fox, Slippy was scanning all of the planets in the lylat system one-by-one for Dan.  
  
"I don't see anything in Sector X, Sector Y, Titania, Fortuna, or Aquas!" said Slippy. "There's about 5,000 units of Life Force energy being rediated from Katrina, and 2,500 Life Force units coming from Zoness." He punched in the Coordinates for McBeth.   
  
"Scanning... Target... Daniel Wolenski..." said the computer.  
  
"Fox, will he be okay?" said Krystal.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be okay." said Fox putting his arm around Krystal. "He seems to be a really good pilot. Slippy is scanning McBeth right now." Fox turned to Slippy. "Slippy, you got anything yet?"  
  
"Almost," said Slippy. "One more sector to go." The computer made a soft humming noise as it scanned the final sector of McBeth. About one minute later, the computer made several beeping noises, indicating it had found its target.  
  
"Target located," said the Computer, "Three other people are with him."   
  
"Can you get a visiual?" said Slippy, punching in the command to show the video. Dan, a red fox, a blue fox, and a dog showed up on the screen. They were walking by switch number 3. A train rushed past them, its horn blaring. The dog walked up to Dan, and sat down next to him and they started talking. The red fox walkled up to Dan, and handed him a piece of paper. "That looks like Eclipse!"   
  
"It is?" said Fox, looking puzzled, then he remembered. "Oh. Eclipse. Now I remember. She's from Eric and Sarah came to this world!" Dan got up, stretched his arms, then stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket. The blue fox walked up to Dan, put her arm around his shoulder, then walked away with him.   
  
"Seems like he finally found someone he likes." said Falco, but Fox didn't asnwer him. "Fox. Fox are you okay?"  
  
"Slippy, is this a live video feed, or a video recording?" Fox asked slowly. Slippy looked at him with a puzzled expression.   
  
"It's a live video feed." said Slippy, "Why?"  
  
"I thought I saw Krystal down there." said Fox. Dan and the blue fox walked back into view. Dan was carrying something small in his hand. Slippy zoomed in on the small object. It appeared to be a small white capsule that had a bright yellow stripe on it and the number 80. Dan pressed a button on the top, and threw it. A puff of smoke appeared. WHen the smoke cleared, a spacecraft was sitting on the ground. Fox felt his jaw drop. Dan and his friends climbed in the spacecraft, and flew off. Fox slowly turned to Slippy. "Did i see what I thought i saw?"   
  
"I don't know if you saw what you see when you can see what you saw." said Slippy. "Did you see what you thought you saw when you saw what you see if you could see a saw that was sawwing a see-saw." This continued for a few minutes, until Krystal, who couldn't stand the noise, got up.   
  
"ENOUGH WITH THE SEE AND THE SAW!" yelled Krystal over all the noise. "I don't care if Fox saw a saw on a see-saw, or if Slippy could see a saw that was sawing a saw-horse riding on a see-saw with a saw that was under the sea! All I know is that we don't know who those people are! We have got to find out!" Fox just stared at her, his eyes wide.  
  
"You sound alot like my mother when she was angry at me." said Fox. "You sound creepy when you do that."   
  
"Who wants to play Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3?" said Falco, holding up a case.  
  
"I do!" said everyone except Krystal. Falco fell over.   
  
"It's a 2-player game!" yelled Falco. "I can't have 3 people playing it at the same time!" 


End file.
